


Aftermath

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Mild Language, One Shot, Other, Post-Episode: s03e14 The Split Sword of Swanstantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: The girls come home. Ty and Indy know better, but still... They have questions.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Today's episode had me grinning and I had to write a post-episode scenario in which the Sabrewing sisters return home...
> 
> This is the first of two pieces I was inspired to write today.
> 
> Yes, I know it's properly spelled with one "L." But... This is DuckTales.

The sound of the front door opening and closing caused Ty and Indy to look up from their breakfasts. At this point, they were absolutely used to their daughters coming in at whatever time... But they kind of wondered what the girls had gotten into this time around.

It was always something crazy and bizarre with those two, honestly. Violet meeting Webby had been both a godsend and a terrifying thing, considering just how much danger she was put in frequently, or even just the unusual encounters she went through... But at least she was getting out.

"Hey, Dad, Papa!" Lena called out as she entered the room, "good morning!"

Violet entered not far behind her, but said nothing, instead beelining right for the refrigerator. She opened the door and pulled out the jug of milk, pulling off the lid and taking a nice long swig. It had been a few hours, but the sting of the spices was still there.

Indy raised an eyebrow. "... Violet?"

"Long story," Lena said on behalf of her sister.

"What happened this time?"

"Accidentally went to Istanbull," Violet explained in between swigs, "went up against F.O.W.L. to get pieces of a sword..."

"She ate three bowls of crazy-hot spices," Lena explained, "Louie told me all about it... Bad _ass!"_

Ty frowned. "Language, young lady."

Violet just gave her sister a thumbs-up as she took another long drink.

"What about you?" Indy asked, turning to Lena.

The duck shuddered. "Yeah... I witnessed Huey going absolutely _bonkers."_

"You encouraged it," Violet put in.

"... Maybe."

Ty glanced at his husband. "... Tell us more."


End file.
